maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy
Episode Summary Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas: After getting tired of all the work he's done, Chef Gordon Ramsay is transported to Halloween Town, where he becomes the scariest person there. How I Met Your Mummy: A werewolf father tells his werewolf son and mummy daughter how he met their mummy mother. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the winner of the best Halloween costume is Jonah Hill. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene (Halloween style) #'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas' (TV Parody of Kitchen Nightmares/Movie Parody of Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Dog Dresses up as Owner (Animated by M. Wartella) #Dear Reaper... (Parody of Grim Reaper) #Scream 90X (Movie Parody of Scream/Parody of P90X) (Ad Parodies Segment) #The Scooby-Doo Gang, Ruining Halloween Since 1969 (Spoof on Scooby-Doo) #VeggieTales from the Crypt (TV Parody of VeggieTales and Tales from the Crypt) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Costume Party (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Lloyd's (Parody of Lloyd's) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Family orders meal and waitress messes it up (Animated by M. Wartella) #'How I Met Your Mummy' (TV Parody of How I Met Your Mother) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Scream 90X) Girl is still terrified. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the first Halloween special, and the first episode to have fog and Halloween sound effects in the MAD opening scene, and the opening scene was darker for the first time. *Spy vs. Spy had a different style form. *Matthew Lillard and Seth Green guest starred. *Jack Skellington from Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas appeared twice in this episode. *On this segment, How I Met Your Mother was outside the Ad Parodies segment. *This episode is the second time the Ad Parody was a Stop-motion cartoon. The first time was in WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition. The first stop-motion Ad Parody was called The Spatula. *In the back of the dining scene in How I Met Your Mummy, Cookie Monster from Sesame Street and Sulley & Mike from Monsters, Inc. were in the background. *This is the second time Friday the 13th was referenced. The first was [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']]. *This is an Emmy-Nominated episode of MAD. *This is the second episode of MAD that they resumed airing new episodes on Monday nights at 8:30 PM. The first was [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']]. *This is the ninth time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#S'UP/Mouse M.D. *#Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth *#Pokémon Park / WWER *#So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga! *#Hops/Naru-210 *#Pooh Grit/Not-a-Fan-a-Montana *#Cowboys & Alien Force/ThunderLOLCats *#X-Games: First Class/Criminal Minecraft (the previous episode) Voices *Chris Cox - Arthur Smith, Dog and Werewolf at Lloyd's *Larry Dorf - Health Inspector, Eggplant and The Scooby-Doo Gang Ruining Halloween Since 1969 Announcer *Seth Green - Gordon Ramsay (Speaking Voice), Werewolf Dad (Ted) and Live-Action Man *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers and Scream 90X Announcer *Jim Meskimen - Jack Skellington, Barney and Kent Weed *Rachel Ramras - Baby Carrot, Daphne Blake, Mummy Girl, Cyclops, Betty, Mary Williams, Robin, Patricia Llewellyn, Waitress, Scream 90X Girl, Two-Headed Monster and Ted's Dentist *Meredith Salenger - Mummy Mom, Trick-or-treat Lady, Velma Dinkley, Lily, Customer, Aunt Susan and Mummy at DMV *Kevin Shinick - The Mayor, Count Dracula, Fred Jones, the Keeper of the Crisper, Werewolf Boy, Grim Reaper, Gordon Ramsay (Singing Voice), Scooby-Doo, Baby Carrot's Dad, Bobby Wallace, Scream 90X Boy, Marshall, Zombie, Werewolf, Devil, Lloyd's Announcer, Dog and the MAD News anchor Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes